Bad Girl
by slayerb8
Summary: Getting sick of being the good girl buffy goes bad. With the help of the 'Vampires' and 'Slayers' will buffy find the path to her destiny? HighSchool I sadly don't own buffy!
1. Diary

Another day in the life of Buffy Summers 

_Dear diary,_

_Have you ever had one of those days were you just want to dig a hole and bury yourself. Well that's me: every day. I saw spike today drooling over Drusilla again. Oh?! I haven't told you about spike yet. Where should I begin...?_

_William 'spike' Giles is one of those guys every girl wants to date and every boy wants to be. But it's not like I want to date him... much. Oh and who is Drusilla you ask. Well, has you know there are those 'plastics' as my best friend Faith puts it, in every school. She is one of them. But as they say she is not on the sane side. 'The star's talk to Me' my ass. The evil Darla Hansen is the leader of the plastics. Head cheerleader, spring fling queen and her father is an inventor of some famous European sport car called "The Master". Next is Miss Cordelia Chase or Queen C, she is a cheerleader and an heiress for millions of dollars. _

_Back to the point, Drusilla is only in the 'Plastics' because of her older brother, Liam 'angel' O'Connor. Now not to be a bitch or anything but I think he is a self-centred, ignorant ass who uses more hair products then me! But he is Sunnydale's star football player. We used to date and it wrecked my whole life._

_Anyway my two best friends- Willow Rosenberg and Faith Wilson have been my close friends since moving to Sunnydale three years ago. I used to live in LA but I got kicked out of my old school._

_My mother and father couldn't handle the stress. So I meaning: me, my mother and father. So we travelled to the small, quiet town by the name Sunnydale. But let's say since the move me and parents haven't gotten along so well._

_Anyway Gotta Go,_

_From __BS_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU!" Buffy heatedly screamed at her mother.

"Young lady if you don't open this door right now I will break it down" her mum yelled back.

Buffy walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened the door.

Joyce was completely shocked at the girl that stood in front of her.

"Buffy what did you do?"

_**Earlier that day**_

"I am so sick of the way my mother treats me!"Buffy told her best friend faith.

Faith was Buffy's next to neighbour and best friend. When Buffy moved from LA they became instate friends. She always became good friends with a group of girls called the slayers. The group of girls are known to slay mans hearts_. _The fellow slayers are Willow Rosenberg, Also best friends with Buffy. Willow is known to have slayed quite a few geek hearts. Yet she is dating the one of the kind OZ.

Anya Jenkins, has been friends with faith for years also a member of the club, yet she normally goes all the way with the guys. That was until she met her boyfriends Xander Harris.

"Well maybe you should do something about it B?!" faith questioned.

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

"Mmmmmm…. Maybe you can get a new look."

"Yeah… I can die my hair black, get more leatherand try the flirty attitude..." she muttered to herself.

"Yeah! Sure B go mini me. I'm sure it would work for you" she said sarcastically, but the look on Buffy's face said she was seriously thinking about it.

"B you can't be serious?!"

"Of course I am you don't think I can pull it do you!" Buffy said starting to get anger.

"No way B, I think it will be a great change to have my bestie have a new sexy look!"she said with a smile.

They shared a hug that seemed to last forever.

"Come on faith it is time to go to the mall for my make over."

After running home to do her make-up and grab her purse, Buffy meet Faith outside Sunnydale mall.

"Now should we go to the beauty salon or shop for the clothes?" Buffy asked.

"Let's go change your hair, then shop. Ok B?"

"Ok" she replied.

After making their way to the beauty salon, Buffy got her hair dyed black and blowed dried and faith got hers washed and blowed-dried. Then they got the fingernails and toenails painted. Buffy got blood red and faith got black with white outer lining. Their next stop was 'The Black Rose' to buy some clothes, shoes and make-up.

After spending about 3 hours at the mall faith reach her final destination. She stoped in front of the tattoo pallor. Looking through her bags, Buffy run into faith at looked up at her. She followed her gaze at find the pallor. Already knowing what she was thinking she said.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a tattoo!"

"It will make your mum go crazy and it will make all the guys notice you." faith replied trying to reassure her.

"Fine but you have to get one too!"

"Fine."

They walked in 'arm in arm' to get their tattoo's. Half an hour later they walked out with smiles on their faces. They both got the same tattoo, but faith got it on her right arm and Buffy got hers on her tail bone.

"It looks like it's time to face the music. Hey faith!?" Buffy said.

"Yea."

_**Present time**_

"Buffy what did you do?"

"I made a choice" Buffy replied calmly.

"BUFFY THIS IS NOT A CHOICE IT IS A CRY FOR ATTENTION!" her mother yelled at her.

"Mum! I am 17, I am practical an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"Not while you are living under my roof Buffy Anne Summers!" 

"Fine! Then I just won't live under your roof then will!?" she said has she grab her bag and stuff some of her belongings in it. She walked past her and started down the stairs.

"If you walk out of this house don't ever expect to come back."

"Fine mum I won't, I will get faith to pick up my staff tomorrow." She yelled running down the stairs and slamming the door.

Buffy ran up her path way and made her way to faiths house. She knocked on her door which faith answered.

"Buffy, are you ok?"

'Me and my mum had a big fight. Can stay with you?"

"Sure what did you and Joyce have a fight about?"

Walking in she replied "Well, she wasn't happy about my new look and we got angry and said some things, and she said if I left the house don't expect to come back and I said fine and run out."

"Oh! I'm sorry B."

'Well I'm not if mum can't accept me well screw her.'

"Come on B that's go to bed did you bring your stuff for tomorrow?'

"Yea thanks again for letting me stay." Buffy said with a smile,

Faith returned the smile and they made their way to faiths bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Faith, are you sure I pull this of?"Buffy said to faith nervously.

"B it's in the bag! Just remember to do everthing I told you yesterday. Stand tall, look straight ahead and don't make eye contact."

Buffy still wasn't sure. The plan sounded great but the putting it into action and pulling it off was an internally different matter.

"You can do this... you are a independent woman, a strong woman, a hot woman... the look is good for you! Long black wavy hair, black cloths... yea this can work, not can, will. "

"Ok faith, I'm ready."

"Ok B, it's Showtime" Faith said confidently.

Both women walked up the steps of Sunny dale High school to face the world.

The doors opened for the two girls like their pros. Faith's stride were quicker and longer than Buffy's, though Buffy held her own making every head turn her direction. No one had seen this side of her before and by the looks on their faces they liked it.

"Sexy!" someone called out from the crowd.

"Buffy?" another called surprisingly.

But the girls just kept walking until they reached their lockers.

"First stepped completed." Faith whispered to Buffy before fiddling with her lock.

Buffy smiled to herself.

"Four more step to go." she thought.

_Meanwhile down the hall... _

"I mean did you see what she was wearing..." a large group of boy whispered to each other.

"Did you see her Hair?" two girls whispered,

And the "Did you see?"Continued and the vampires wanted to know what they didn't see.

"I wonder who their talking about?" Xander said voicing their thoughts.

"Probably some new hot chick!" Angel said.

"Keep it in your pants Angelus." Spike said grinning.

A warning growl erupted from angels throat.

"Maybe it is a new girl?!" Oz said adding his thoughts.

The Vampires laky 'Andrew' came running down the hall towards them knocking people out of the way.

"Guys, guys have you seen Buffy she's gone from cute, pure, shy girl to a lust goddess from the dimension of darkness"

"Buffy, we are talking about the one who finds calling out in class a national crime." Xander said disbelievingly.

"Yea that's the one! Oh, now I'm late. Go see her guys she's at her locker." With the Andrew ran down the hall and around the corner.

"Yea, I want to see if the little weasel is telling the truth and my ex girl." Angel said.

"Sure you do angelus, sure you do" spike said with a smirk to angel.

They started to walk down the hall still battering.

"Yea I needed to talk to willow anyway..." Oz said and followed Angel and Spike.

Poor Xander was standing in the middle of the hall looking like an idiot.

"Yea I'll go say hi to Buffy!" He mumbled to himself and followed the direction the rest of the vampires.

_At the girls locker's..._

Buffy was grabbing her English books when she heard the battering of two males.

'Angel and spike of course.' she thought with a sigh.

She turned around and saw Spike and Angel walking towards them.

"Step two, now in play." she heard faith whisper to her.

Buffy took a deep breath and turned around back to her locker.

She heard some gasps behind her.

Angel was the first to recover

"Hi babe , nice look." Angel said putting on his 'charm'.

"Oh, baby?! Are you having second thoughts on leaving me?" Buffy said cockily with a sexy grin and closed her locker. Turned to faith and said.

"Cya in class faith!" Walking off to their homeroom with a saucy wink to the boys on the way there.

Spike recovered and said:

"Wow" he asked faith. _'I wonder if she single?... no what think of dru.'_

I know what you're thinking and no. She doesn't date losers." Was faiths reply while slamming her locker shut.

--

Sorry it was a short chapter I still need to brain storm the gang's reactions... please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I change chapter two a bit so if you're an old reader check it out.

"Us... losers?!" Spike says still in shock.

"We are not losers... at least I'm not, and why would I want to go out with her again anyway!?" Angel says firmly.

"Though, she does look hot!" Xander cheered, earning himself a hit over the head from behind the boys. He what unnoticed in the conversation with the two girls.

They started too walked towards homeroom until spike stopped in the middle of the hall and said to Angel:

"Who does she think she is?"Spike yelled at Angel.

"Who does, who think she is?" Oz asked, walking up behind Spike.

"Buffy..." Angel replied.

"Did she look all...lusty?" he questioned.

"The stupid little bint as gone all, black and seductress like," Spike replied gloomily.

Xander smiled goofily and oz replied with a nod.

With that the three boys walked to homeroom.

_Homeroom _

The boys walked in and looked around the room.

As usual, the nerds sat in the two front rows in the third row were Willow and Anya. One seat was available next to Anya. Xander always sat there so he and Anya could make out and oz sat next to willow for obvious dating reasons. In the back row were Faith and a sexy Buffy, and as usually two tables leaved Spike and Angel. They would sit with their normal group but there were none of their mates in the homeroom.

The boys took their sits and the entire group turned around to talk to Buffy and Faith.

"Nice look, Buffy!" Xander said directing his comment to the girl in the back row.

Buffy looked at Xander with a Smokey smile on her face and she purred " Why, thank you xander."

Anya just glared at her and hit xander on the back of the head

"So why have you changed your look _Buffy, _just felt like a change?" Cordelia asked.

"Yea, just felt like a new look, Faith as been teaching me a lot of new things." Buffy purred.

"I do not what to know." Angel said with rage.

"Yea but I do..." Spike said grinning at her.

Buffy and Faith knew one of the boys would make a comment. And this was Buffy's chance to do step 2.

Buffy steadily stood up and gave Spike a look. A "follow-me" look.

He didn't need to be asked twice, as soon, Buffy was out the door, he followed. Buffy knew exactly where to go.

'I think I like the new Buffy...' Spike thought to himself grinning smugly.

What will happen next...? Please review


	5. Note

Hi everyone!

I have decided to add a bit of a prologue to the story, as a diary entry. Also I'm changing the beginning chapters are about too! So check it out. I am so sorry for not updating earlier I have had a HUGE writers blocks. So thanks for keeping with me!

From BuffyGirl07


End file.
